Faith
by Kat50
Summary: It's been a year since 'Pitch Black' and Iman, Jack and Riddick have gone seperate ways...This, is how Riddick's life turns out.
1. Default Chapter

Lisa quickly looked up at the door when the alarm beeped once announcing that another customer had entered the small diner.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat at what she saw. An olive, clean-shaven head, gorgeous muscular body, and strong, long legs clothed in baggy cargo- pants and a tight black wife-beater.  
  
Feral silver shined eyes flew her way as she gasped out loud, and his full lips turned up slightly at the corners in a cocky, self-assured grin.  
  
He turned and mumbled something quietly to the waitress, and Lisa felt a ridiculous pang of envy at the intimate way he leant in close to her.  
  
His voice rumbled so deep that everyone could hear as he whispered his request, though it was still too quiet for anyone to understand until the waitress giggled and walked off toward a coffee maker.  
  
The man grinned again and stealthily walked over to the booth just beside Lisa's.  
  
The way he moved reminded her of a panther on the prowl, lithe, purposeful, every step accounted for.  
  
Who are you? Lisa thought to herself as she subtly watched the way he stretched his legs out under the table, lightly flexing his muscles.  
  
A couple of months ago she would have assumed, like anyone else, that he was a merc. Waiting to catch the next pay-check.  
  
But that was before she had met Luka and he had taught her the little nuances of a persons movements that showed they had done time, hard time.  
  
Luka had been one of those people. An escapee from Slam City, he had also been her fraternal twins fiancé. Lisa had loathed her sister even letting the thought of marrying an escaped convict flit through her mind, let alone go through with it. But, after a few cups of coffee, and an hour long interrogation, performed by herself of course, she had decided that Luka was actually perfect for her spontaneous, head-strong sister.  
  
She had even come to like him, and now, only a week after their wedding, Lisa already thought of Luka as an older brother.  
  
Turning her thoughts back to the magnetic man seated across from her, Lisa noticed the restless way his jaw clenched and un-clenched. Luka had told her that even the best killers who were skilled at staying perfectly still for hours, had a tiny, restless habit that they probably didn't even notice.  
  
Suddenly Lisa realised that she had been openly staring at the man, and he had noticed, returning her stare for one of his own.  
  
The waitress walked by and quickly gave him his coffee and then walked off, leaving the man to stand up, easily stretching, to walk over and sit at Lisa's booth, opposite her.  
  
He raised an eyebrow slightly when Lisa quickly ducked her eyes to stare at the metal table top.  
  
"Richard B. Riddick." He announced, waiting to note her reaction.  
  
Lisa licked her lips, slightly nervous, and looked back up into his silver eyes.  
  
"Lisa J. Crowe." She replied. She almost grinned at the way she had added her middle initial. She never introduced herself like that, she was just Lisa Crowe, but she felt like giving what she got.  
  
Riddick could hear the humour in Lisa's voice when she had introduced herself and he knew that it was because of the whole 'Richard B. Riddick' thing, but he had always been that, that was his name.  
  
"What does the 'J' stand for?" he asked curiously, thinking of hundreds of names that would suit this gorgeous woman perfectly.  
  
"Jessalyn actually." She laughed quietly at Riddick's bemused expression. "I know, my parents are a little artistic when it comes to names, you should hear my sisters name, it's Jennifer Lesleya Crowe. So.what about you Richard B. Riddick?"  
  
"Don't know." Riddick answered truthfully. Usually he would've just shrugged and said something like Bryan or Ben but for some strange reason he felt compelled to tell the truth.  
  
Lisa frowned at that, how could you not know your middle name.  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
"I was left in a dumpster behind a liquer store the day I was born, there was a hospital tag on my wrist, it said 'Richard B. Riddick' I've no idea what the 'B' stands for." Riddick explained.  
  
"Oh." Lisa's face felt like it was burning and she thanked god for her dark olive tan that prevented her blush from showing.  
  
"Well then, how bout from now on it can be.Braddon." She asked, cocking her head to the size and looking deeply into his eyes.  
  
Riddick was cut short at her answer. He saw none of the reactions that he was usually faced with when he told people the truth about his birth. There was no pity, no disgust, no remorse, only curiosity and a little embarrassment that was quickly hidden.  
  
"Braddon?" No-one, not his foster siblings, nor his foster parents, and there had been tons, had ever thought to put a name to that 'B', they had never cared enough. He hadn't even cared enough.  
  
"Unless you've already decided on another one.I mean, you can't just go around being 'Richard B. Riddick' not if you're going to know me anyway." Lisa replied simply, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Why Braddon?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Braddon sounds like a strong name, perfect for a strong man." Lisa grinned wickedly. "Besides, I don't want to be the only one, besides my family, with a weird middle name." She said.  
  
Riddick smiled at that, and Lisa was relieved that the awkward moment had passed, but then he had yet another bombshell.  
  
"What makes you say I'm going to know you?" he asked.  
  
"Well.You sat here and introduced yourself." She replied calmly, thanking her quick mind. Truth was, even if he didn't want to get to know her, he would, because Lisa was already infinitely curious about this man; Richard Braddon Riddick.  
  
Lisa grinned at the use of 'Braddon' in her mind. It really does suit him, she thought.  
  
Riddick frowned slightly at her logic. No-one had ever befuddled him quiet like this woman and he knew immediately that he wanted to get to know her more. He sighed at the thought that she would probably hate him when she found out that he was a murderer, sure, he hadn't killed in 2 years, since the crash on P2913, what he like to refer to as 'Pitch Black', but that wouldn't matter to her. He would just have to keep that from her for as long as he could.  
  
2  
  
Riddick felt like a fool as he stood outside Lisa's apartment waiting for her to answer his knock.  
  
It had been four days since their first meeting, and since then all he'd been thinking of was her. He had cursed himself numoures times for setting a date so long away.  
  
"Hey." Lisa's voice was slightly breathless as she swung the heavy metal door wide open and her lips spread upward in a welcoming grin.  
  
Riddick nodded a greeting and stepped inside behind her, subtly letting his eyes roam over her.  
  
Her short, glossy brown hair hung low, and straight, down to her waist. Much different to the short, wavy and darker way she had worn it the four days earlier. Riddick also noted that she was about an inch or so shorter than before, and had thinner lips to the full, cherry-red ones he had dreamt about for days. It was only when he looked into her eyes though, that he realised that she wasn't Lisa.  
  
"I, uh-" Seeing Riddick's confused look Jennifer giggled slightly, holding out her hand.  
  
"I'm Jennifer, Lisa's sister. She always seems to leave out the fact that I'm her twin!" Jennifer rolled her eyes and gestured to the kitchen.  
  
"She's slaving away in the kitchen, she's a wonderful cook, said you wouldn't mind eating in? She also invited me and my husband Luka." Jennifer blabbered on. She had never met anyone as huge as this man standing in front of her, excluding her husband, who probably stood a few inches shorter but just as stocky.  
  
"Luka is just getting some wine.don't get much of the real stuff nowadays but Luka always seems to find it.I think he must have connections of some sort-"  
  
Jennifer was suddenly cut off by a laughing Lisa striding out of the kitchen. "I could hear you blubbering over the jug boiling!" She joked.  
  
Riddick's eyes whirled over to Lisa and he sighed when he saw that he hair was still the same as the day before.  
  
Lisa laughed as she saw Riddick stare deeply into her eyes. "I know, for us to look so similar, our eyes give it all away huh?" she agreed with his thoughts.  
  
Where Lisa had bright green eyes, almost the colour of emeralds, Jennifer had dark brown, almost black eyes, it had always thrown people when they'd been little, especially seeing that they both had a small black beauty spot (freckle) under their left eyes.  
  
Riddick laughed. "Even your tans seem identical." He observed, gesturing to their even, olive tans. "Perfect." He added, looking back at Lisa.  
  
Just then, Luka waltzed in, looking down at the red bottle of wine in his hands. "I could only get an '87', they were fresh out of '85'"  
  
Riddick immediately froze as he heard that distinct, boyish voice. He whirled around, his eyes widening only slightly before turning deadpan, waiting for the other man to recognise him.  
  
Lisa wasn't sure if Riddick was even aware that he was standing in an unmistakeable fighting stance, or that his hands were clenched tightly into fists. But there was no doubt that Luka did.  
  
Luka narrowed his eyes in recognition, and casually placed the bottle of wine on the small bar to his right.  
  
"This is who you wanted us to meet Li?" he asked, not even looking at Lisa as he used the friendly nickname that only family called her.  
  
"Well, yeah.don't suppose you two know each other then?" Lisa asked, stepping the rest of the way into the room, looking cautiously at both men.  
  
"We go back." Riddick supplied, looking over his shoulder at her.  
  
Riddick's face was a complete, unreadable mask as he flicked his gaze over to her, but Lisa had the distinct impression that he wasn't displeased with her. 


	2. Reading

When Riddick had turned to look back at Luka, Lisa had an image of when she had first seen him, his eyes wild with predatory awareness.  
  
For some reason it didn't frighten her though. Somehow, she knew that if Riddick had a beef with Luka, he would keep it only between he and Luka, he wouldn't involve Jen or Lisa. At least, that's what she thought she knew.  
  
"I left that life Riddick." Luka said quietly, taking a small step back.  
  
Riddick cocked his head gently to the side for a second, as if in deep thought. "You know what 'Liver Luka' I'm not sure if you can ever really leave. I mean, I thought that I had left, but here you are, here it is." He flared his nostrils gently, sniffing at the air. "This place reeks of it!"  
  
"Hey!" Lisa joked quietly, taking mock offence, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Though she had seen Luka in action and knew he could hold his own, she had the distinct feeling that if it came to a fight, Riddick would win. And she wanted him to. But Luka was still the husband of her sister, and Lisa couldn't handle Jen being upset.  
  
Both men ignored her, the tension in the air almost heating the usually cold apartment up as sweat softly glistened off both men's skin.  
  
Then, suddenly, they were lunging at each other and both Lisa and Jen gasped in amazement at the speed and grace of both men.  
  
Then, the were hugging each other friendly, laughing and racing to talk at the same time.  
  
"Woah!" Lisa said, slowly prying them apart. "Hey, we were all ready to go get the mop and broom and sop up blood.what tha hell happened to our front row seats to a bloodbath?" she asked, using sarcasm to hide her confusion.  
  
Luka laughed and pulled her into his side. "Not all in-mates hate each other Li." He said, but when Riddick growled possessively. He shoved her away, and made a grab for his wife.  
  
Jennifer was staring furiously at them, stomping her foot angrily, her arms crossed tightly across her chest.  
  
"Hey, baby it was all fun." Luka said quietly.  
  
"Fun? Fun? Scaring me to death was fun? Oooooh, we are gonna be over sooo fast if you keep that attitude Luka!" Jen yelled, stomping into the kitchen.  
  
Riddick scratched his head slightly as Luka ran into the kitchen after her. He gestured in their direction. "They gonna be aight?" he asked Lisa.  
  
Lisa laughed. "Why wouldn't they be?"  
  
Riddick shook his head. "It was just a joke you know?"  
  
Suddenly Lisa's face fell sombre, "I'm not so sure.the bit about never being able to really get away from your prison life? I think you meant that." She said, searching his eyes.  
  
Riddick shrugged, backing away from her a bit, he laughed softly. "Yeah.maybe I did, but you won't find the answer in my eyes, it doesn't show."  
  
Lisa shook her head stubbornly. "Sometimes you have a fleeting flash of emotion cross over your eyes. Your face and body language stay unreadable, but sometimes.your eyes give a bit away." 


End file.
